


In Service to the King

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Series: SteveTony Games Fills - Team Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Smut, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Steven, Prince Consort to the King has a special evening in store for his husband.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games Fills - Team Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831048
Comments: 30
Kudos: 196





	In Service to the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the SteveTony games, Team Fluff. 
> 
> Square: Anniversary, plus bonuses of: Royalty AU + Fall Backwards, I’ll catch you + Blindfolds +cockwarming +aftercare
> 
> Thank you to JehBeeEH and Betheflame for beta and giving me validation!!!

Steven had asked him to undress down to his boxers, the special silk ones his husband favored so much. Their bedroom was warm, a fire was going to offset the chill of early autumn. The door opened then, Prince Steven, Consort to the Crown and Captain of the Guard, striding in at 9:00 on the dot. The man was perfectly punctual in ways Tony was not; it was what made him the perfect bodyguard, back in the day, strong arming His Majesty from meetings to food to public appearances. 

“You look stunning tonight, my darling, just like I asked.” Steve’s voice was a rumble, gentle and deep. He was quite the sight, blond hair and beard catching the firelight just so, and his deep navy suit still put together from their dinner celebrations. 

“Did anyone believe you?”

“That you had a headache and wanted to retire early? Not a chance. Sergeant Barnes said if he saw either of us before noon tomorrow, hell would be frozen over.” He leaned down for a kiss, skimming his hand down Tony’s naked form.“Captain Wilson countered with 2 P.M.” He hadn’t felt cold until Steve’s warmth skittered across his skin. “Shall we get started, love?” 

Tony gestured at himself, “I thought we already were?”

“Hmm, sassy this evening, your Majesty,” Steve murmured, giving Tony’s ass a gentle swat

“When am I not?” 

“Usually when I have my cock buried in some part of your anatomy. We’ll be there soon enough.” His husband shot him a wicked look, before setting his palms up in front of him, “Hands.” 

Tony, not for the first time, felt the weight of the gesture, of putting himself into Steven’s hands. His body, his life, his trust, his heart. Their palms connected, their covenant sealed. Steven would not hurt him, would not let him fail, and together they could soar. 

Steve brought Tony’s arms behind his back, securing them with something soft and smooth taken from his suit pocket. Tony’s gift was his submission, Steven’s was planning this evening. A whisper of silk from his pocket once more, and Steven was securing the blindfold around Tony’s head. Steven’s hand gripped a bicep and started to lead him forward towards the door. 

“Love?” Tony pulled back, they weren’t staying in the Royal Quarters? 

“Do you trust me, Tony,” Steve whispered, leaning more into his side. 

“I do.” 

“How I love to hear those words from your mouth.” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips. “I promise no one will see you like this. The halls are empty, Wilson’s team will make sure of it.” 

The blindfold was disorientating, and his husband moved so silently, Tony wobbled and pulled at his restraints. “Steven, I--I’ll fall.” 

“Fall backwards, I’ll catch you. Always.” Steven’s warmth was plastered across Tony’s back now, steady as an oak tree. 

All Tony could do was nod, was trust his husband. Steven walked him out, and down various hallways. Paths Tony should know, ones he’d walked since birth, but without his eyes, seemed alien and new. He felt, then heard Steven open a door that creaked. It was old and ancient, and _that_ Tony knew. Laughter bubbled out of him, oh, how the old man must be spinning in his grave now. As if loving men and throwing his support into education instead of a bloated military complex weren’t enough. Sullying _this_. 

“The Throne Room?” Tony asked as Steven guided him in. He expected his feet to hit cold marble, but his toes dug into a rug instead. It must be the royal purple one, rolled out for events, causing another smile to tug at Tony’s lips. His husband had gone all out. 

“You said I could have whatever my heart desired,” Steven sing-songed, pushing them along until they reached the dais. “Step up, my love.” 

Tony’s toes were tickled by the fringe of a cushion, it must be directly in front of the throne. Steven placed one large palm on Tony’s shoulder, the other on his elbow and guided him down. The kingdom knelt for him, but Tony only kneeled for one man. The cushion was velvet and thickly padded. If he had to hazard a guess, it would be deep purple with gold fringe, cushions favored for holding crowns and jewels and scepters, all the precious things his family valued for centuries. 

Once he was settled, Tony could hear the sigh of Steven’s suit as he moved around, getting things situated, before setting himself into the throne. Thighs, strengthened from horseback and sparring, bracketed Tony’s ribs. Shoes polished to high shine for the royal anniversary dinner were around his knees, hemming him in. 

Tony’s gift may be his submission, and Steve’s gift was this, and oh, was he gifted at it. Setting Tony’s body and mind alight with scenes, taking him to someplace else, where the weight of the kingdom didn’t need to be on his shoulders. Sparking arousal deep in his bones and playing with kinks newly discovered. 

Tony could hear the metal teeth of a zipper and the sound of skin on skin as his husband jacked himself to his image. Bound and blind and the head of a nation’s head dipped in supplication. His mind started to settle in, he just needed to be, to exist, to please the man on the throne. Steven’s fingers danced around his jaw before dipping a few between Tony’s lips, opening him and tugging him forward. He just needed to follow and be used. 

Steven sunk his cock into Tony’s mouth, using the hand on his jaw to move him into position, “Don’t suck, just hold on to this. Can you do that, Tony? Snap once for yes, twice for no.” 

The snap was like thunder cracking in the echoing off the marble of the chamber. 

“Good, thank you.” He gave Tony's head a few pats. “Stay still for me.” 

Tony felt Steven move, body reaching sideways before righting. Then a familiar weight settled in his hair. Lust and love shot quick through his body, never had anyone lit him up from the inside with such a simple act. 

He’d never be able to wear his crown without getting hard again, as long as he shall live, reliving this night. 

“My God, look at you, Your Majesty. Your crown looks so pretty on your head with my cock down your throat,” Steven cooed. Tony could feel him harden even further, and he ached to suck. Drool was seeping out from the corner of his mouth, no doubt smearing all over his husband’s anniversary suit. It made his own cock harden, sliding in the slick of the silk. Not nearly as grand as what they wore a year ago, when they stood in this room and swore their vows before God and Country. 

This was an echo of that day, kneeling to be crowned King and Consort by Tony’s mother. 

Time slipped away as Tony became a vessel and a vassal, to be nothing but something to reverently hold Steven’s cock, to serve him. Eventually, Steven began to take his pleasure, thrusting up while his hands securely held Tony’s head and crown steady. His breaths and gasps and slick fucking ricocheted off the cold marble, simply pornographic in Tony’s ears, heightened by the lack of sight. Tony knew he was close, jack-rabbiting his hips up, before holding Tony down, clamped tight with his nose in Steve’s fly. Tony swallowed, his consort emptying himself into Tony’s throat. 

Steven’s breath was harsh, panting, hands shaking from the strength of his orgasm as he plucked Tony’s crown off and set it aside. He felt weightless as Steven picked him up off the cushion, slinging his legs off one arm of the throne and leaning Tony’s back against the other side across his lap. Sensations were too much, his skin so sensitive as Steven’s beard rasped his face and neck as they kissed. Steven’s hands, roughened with calluses from his shield and sword and whatever other tools he used to defend the crown, gripped Tony’s own cock and took up a rhythm. 

Tony squirmed, tugging at the silk tying his hands, his own noises filling the throne room with the sounds of sex, as his husband took him apart. His consort and guard, servicing the king, and he found his climax and the thrill of his mind emptying, knowing Steven would catch him, would put him back together again. Tony floated as Steven tucked himself back into his trousers and did up the zip, before picking him up in a princess carry. 

Back in their bedroom, Steven set him down on their bed and removed the blindfold and restraints. A warm cloth wiped down the mess on Tony’s chest and stomach, and Steven peeled away his soiled silk boxers. Tony could hear the rustle of him finally taking off the suit. “Open your eyes, love,” Steven’s voice was barely a whisper, gentle and low. 

The only light was from the fireplace, and dozens of candles that were placed and lit while they were defiling the throne, it was soft and easy on his eyes as they adjusted. The bed was littered with rose petals in the same blush pink and dusky orange as on their wedding day. On a silver platter was a mini wedding cake, bottles of chilled water, and a plate of finger food. 

“It’s magnificent,” Tony choked out, tears gathering on his lashes. 

“You’re magnificent.” He kissed the tears away and gathered Tony into his arms. 

Tony loved nights like these, where Steven put him back together with soft kisses and the warmth of this body. How he fed him by hand, and made sure he didn’t drop, that he was loved. The cake was sweeter than it was a year ago, simply because it was eaten off his consort’s fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Discord, You can find me at Put on The Suit (18+), Stuckony (16+), and Pod on the Suit servers. You can find me on Tumbler [Here](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com), it's a side blog, but I do not put my writing on my main at this time.


End file.
